


Etwas Besonderes sein

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: [spielt ende der 1. Staffel? So irgendwie zumindest ^^]kleine InuHina-Fluff-Fic <3





	Etwas Besonderes sein

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lechze momentan nach diesem Pairing? ;;

Still blickte er in die Ferne aus dem Fenster ihrer Unterkunft. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und man konnte die Sterne und den Mond am Nachthimmel erkennen.

Es war ein schöner Anblick und in diesen Momenten beneidete er seinen Rivalen darüber, dass er eigentlich immer diesen Anblick hatte. In Tokyo konnte er diese Aussicht eher weniger richtig genießen, dafür war es zu groß. Die Natürlichkeit dieser Landschaft.

„Inuoka?“

Überrascht drehte sich Inuoka um und blinzelte, als er den Zuspieler seines Teams sah: „Kenma?“

„Es ist schön hier, oder?“, murmelte Kenma und sah nun ebenfalls nach draußen, auch, wenn sein Blick weiterhin keine besondere Regung zeigte.

„Ja ...“, nickte Inuoka und lächelte etwas. Er spürte geradezu, dass Kenma ihn durchschaute. Der Setter konnte jeden ziemlich gut durchschauen. Aber er war auch froh, dass er es nicht direkt ansprach. Er wusste nicht, ob er darüber reden wollte. Oder konnte.

„Wir sind noch einen Tag in Miyagi“, murmelte Kenma und stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Fensterbank ab, „ich würde gerne Shoyo sehen.“

Inuoka zuckte etwas zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Zuspieler, blickte ihn etwas verwundert an. Manchmal fragte er sich, was Kenma für den Mittelblocker von Karasuno empfand. „... Kenma?“

„Hm?“, machte Kenma, ohne seinen Blick von der Aussicht zu nehmen.

„Was ist ... Shoyo für dich?“, fragte Inuoka nach und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder auf den Nachthimmel.

Kenma wartete einen Moment, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich von der Fensterbank abstützte: „Nichts Besonderes.“

Inuoka lächelte einfach nur und drehte wieder seinen Kopf zu dem anderen. Es war so typisch, wie Kenma das ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was ist Shoyo für dich, Inuoka?“, setzte Kenma dann an und blickte Inuoka entgegen.

„Was?“, kam es aus dem anderen so schnell, dass er es kaum richtig kontrollieren konnte, weswegen er sich kurz darauf am Hinterkopf kratzte, „na ja, uh ...“, er wusste, dass er den anderen Mittelblocker mehr als mochte, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Aber konnte er es Kenma sagen?

„Kenma!“

Noch bevor Inuoka weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erkannte er Yamamoto, der seine Arme um den Zuspieler von Nekoma schlang und grinste.

„Tora ... lass das“, brummte Kenma und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, seufzte dann und sah wieder zu Inuoka, „du solltest es Shoyo sagen. Bevor es zu spät ist.“

„Huh, was denn?“, guckte Yamamoto zu dem anderen, während er immer noch seine Arme um Kenma geschlungen hatte, „wovon sprecht ihr beide?“

„Nichts, Tora“, sagte Kenma nur still, ohne seinen Blick von dem Mittelblocker vor sich zu nehmen.

Inuoka blickte einfach nur irritiert Kenma an, während er ein wenig darüber nachdachte. Er wusste, dass er es tun sollte. Morgen war ihr letzter Tag des kurzen Trainingslagers in Miyagi. Sie hatten noch ein Trainingsspiel, aber danach konnte er sich bestimmt entschuldigen. Er musste einfach die Chance wahrnehmen, mit Hinata zu sprechen.

–*–

Nachdem sie ihr letztes Regenerationstraining nach dem Trainingsspiel am nächsten Tag absolviert hatten, atmete Inuoka einmal tief durch, bevor er sich zu Kuroo wandte. „Uh, Kuroo-san?“

„Hm? Was ist, Inuoka?“, fing Kuroo an, seine Augen auf den anderen fixierend.

„Uh ... wäre es möglich, mich für die nächsten ... ein oder zwei Stunden abzumelden? Es gibt da etwas ...“, fing Inuoka an, bevor er seinen Blick zur Seite richtete, „... ich würde gerne noch jemanden treffen, bevor wir zurückfahren.“

Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte: „Sei um 17 Uhr wieder hier und viel Erfolg!“

Inuoka starrte ihn an, während er genau spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Uh, danke! Ich werde rechtzeitig zurück sein!“ Er verbeugte sich noch einmal zu sehr, bevor er aus der Halle rannte und sich auf den Weg zum Gelände der Karasuno Oberschule machte.

Kuroo trat kurz auf den Eingang der Sporthalle zu und grinste weiterhin, während er ihm nachsah: „Es ist so süß, wenn sie erwachsen werden ...“

„Du bist unmöglich, Kuroo“, fing Yaku neben ihm an und gab ihm einen ordentlichen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen, „kannst du das nicht auch sagen, ohne ihn gleich so verlegen zu machen?“

„Hm, sollte ich, Yakkun?“, erwiderte Kuroo und zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich dann ab, „er kommt schon klar und diese Krähe passt zu ihm.“

–*–

Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er den ganzen Weg von der Sporthalle, in der sie das Trainingsspiel hatten, bis zur Karasuno gerannt war. Erst als er sich gegen die Wand der Trainingshalle lehnte, bemerkte er, dass er ein wenig außer Atem war.

Einen Moment verschnaufte Inuoka, während er sich schließlich etwas langsamer zur Seite bewegte und auf den Eingang zu. Von innen hörte man das gewohnte Geräusch von Volleybällen und Turnschuhen, die über den Boden rannten. Zusammen mit dem allgemeinen Stimmengewirr.

Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Zu ihrem ersten Trainingsspiel. Als er das erste Mal Hinata gegenüber gestanden hatte und gemerkt hatte, wie fasziniert er von dem anderen war.

Einen Moment sah er durch die Halle, als er in der Tür stand und verfolgte sogleich der Bewegung des kleinen Mittelblockers, wie dieser zu einem seiner speziellen Schläge ausholte und den Ball auf die andere Seite beförderte.

Für einen längeren Moment konnte er nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur zu beobachten, ohne etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Es war ja nicht einmal seine Absicht, Karasuno bei dem Training zu beobachten. Er wollte eigentlich nur mit Hinata sprechen.

„Entschuldige, aber ... was macht jemand von Nekoma hier?“

Inuoka blickte überrascht zu dem Älteren auf, der ihn ansah. Es war Karasunos Vize-Kapitän, der ihn ruhig ansah, aber dennoch spürte Inuoka etwas bedrohlicheres in diesen Augen, auch, wenn er lächelte und scheinbar so freundlich wirkte. „Uh ... ich wollte eigentlich ... zu Shoyo.“

Sugawara musterte den Jüngeren etwas genauer, bevor er sich entspannte und umdrehte. „Hinata! Hier ist jemand für dich!“

Hinata stoppte mitten in dem Sprung, einen weiteren Ball zu schlagen, was dazu führte, dass der Ball hinter ihm auf dem Boden landete. Stattdessen sah er zu Sugawara und blinzelte überrascht, als er Inuoka erkannte: „Inuoka?! Was machst du hier?!“ Ohne noch darauf zu achten, dass Kageyama ihn anmaulte, weil er gestoppt hatte, war er zu dem anderen Mittelblocker gerannt und grinste ihn an. „Was tust du hier? Ist Nekoma etwa hier? Wo ist Kenma?“, sprudelte es nacheinander aus ihm heraus, während er an Inuoka vorbeisah, bevor er wieder ihn anblickte.

Inuoka grinste ein wenig verlegen, während er einfach nur Schmunzeln konnte über diese Euphorie des anderen, bevor er allerdings wieder ernster wurde: „Ich bin alleine hier und ... können wir irgendwo reden?“

Hinata legte den Kopf schief und sah zu seinem Senpai, worauf Sugawara nur lächelte.

„Geh. Ich kläre das mit Daichi“, entgegnete Sugawara nur und trat zurück in die Halle, lächelte den anderen an. Er hatte zu sehr das Gefühl, dass er wusste, wieso Inuoka hier war.

Hinata nickte nur enthusiastisch und ging dann mit Inuoka ein wenig über den Schulhof, bis sie eine etwas ruhigere Ecke gefunden hatten. „Warum bist du denn hier? Ich meine, Nekoma ist bestimmt auch in Miyagi, wenn du hier bist, oder? Wo sind sie?!“

Inuoka seufzte. „Wir hatten ein paar kleinere Trainingsspiele in Miyagi die letzten Tage“, sagte er schließlich, bevor er tief durchatmete, „aber eigentlich ... Shoyo, bin ich hier, weil ich dir sagen will, dass ich dich wirklich sehr gerne habe.“

„Ihr hattet Trainingsspiele in Miyagi?“, fing Hinata überrascht an, während er ein wenig anfing zu Schmollen, „und nicht gegen uns?“

Inuoka kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Beschwer dich nicht bei mir und ... hast du überhaupt gehört, was ich noch gesagt habe?“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß ...“, murmelte Hinata und seufzte, bevor er kurz darüber nachdachte und dann überrascht zu Inuoka sah, „moment, was? Verstehe ich dich gerade richtig? Also, dass du ...“

Inuoka bemerkte, wie Hinata ein wenig verlegener auf seine Hände sah, mit denen er etwas herumspielte. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören, den anderen so niedlich zu finden? „Ich denke, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

„Inuoka, ich ...“, murmelte Hinata und sah nun auf, während sein Gesicht eindeutig ziemlich rot war, „... also, uh, ich denke, ich mag dich auch ziemlich.“

„Echt?“, guckte Inuoka ihn fragend an und sah nun strahlender zu dem Kleineren, „das ist ... uh toll! Uhm und ... sollten wir jetzt ...?“

Hinata schluckte etwas und nickte schüchtern, sah dem anderen in die braunen Augen: „Ich denke ... vielleicht, also, äh ...?“

Inuoka musste ein wenig darüber lachen, weil sie beide gerade nicht so ganz wussten, was sie eigentlich sagen wollten. Daher zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern, beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren, während er damit auch einfach verhinderte, dass sie weiter merkwürdiges Zeug redeten.

Es war zwar ein wenig ungeschickt, aber dennoch spürte Inuoka, wie Hinata den Kuss nach ein paar Sekunden anfing, zu erwidern, so dass sie einen Moment einfach so zusammen auf dem Schulhof standen und sich so gar nicht um ihre Außenwelt kümmerten.

Erst das lautere Räuspern brachte die beiden dazu, sich voneinander zu lösen, worauf Hinata eindeutig mit roten Wangen zur Seite sah, während Inuoka einfach noch nach dessen Hand gegriffen hatte und zu den anderen an der Seite sah.

Es wunderte den Mittelblocker von Nekoma nicht einmal, dass sein Team – oder eher Kuroo und Nekomata – ihn gerade einfach nur beide breit angrinsten. Dennoch sorgte es dafür, dass Inuoka vermutlich in dem Moment genauso rot wurde, wie es Hinata vorher schon gewesen war.

„Was tut ihr hier?“, murmelte Inuoka entsetzt, während er langsam den anderen losließ.

„Dich abholen, nachdem Kuroo gemeint hatte, dass du noch bei Karasuno vorbei wolltest“, sagte Nekomata und zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste den Jüngeren an, „keine Sorge. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit für euch, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.“

Inuoka starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her und entschied sich dann, sich einfach nur noch einmal zu Hinata zu drehen. Dieser war ein wenig wie erstarrt, während er neben ihm stand. Aus dem Grund schmunzelte Inuoka nur und hauchte dem Kleineren einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Wir sehen uns, Shoyo!“

Ein wenig aus seiner Starre auftauend, sah Hinata nach den Worten des anderen auf und blinzelte irritiert, bevor er allerdings wieder zu sich fand und breit lächelte: „Ich liebe dich, Inuoka!“

Inuoka stoppte seine Schritte zu den anderen seines Teams, während er genau spürte, wie ihm bei den Worten die Hitze in den Kopf schoss. Musste Hinata so direkt sein, wenn Kuroo und Nekomata immer noch in ihrer Reichweite waren? „Shoyo“, murmelte er ein wenig vor sich hin, während er genau spürte, dass die beiden ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen ließen, wenn er Hinata nichts erwiderte, weswegen er sich noch einmal umdrehte und den anderen ansah, „ich liebe dich auch.“

**Author's Note:**

> [my Twitter :3 ](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
